4/17
Arapça harfli ayet metni إِنَّمَا التَّوْبَةُ عَلَى اللَّهِ لِلَّذِينَ يَعْمَلُونَ السُّوءَ بِجَهَالَةٍ ثُمَّ يَتُوبُونَ مِنْ قَرِيبٍ فَأُولَئِكَ يَتُوبُ اللَّهُ عَلَيْهِمْ وَكَانَ اللَّهُ عَلِيمًا حَكِيمً Latin harflerine transcriptli metin İnnemet tevbetü alellahi lillezıne ya'melunes sue bi cehaletin sümme yetubune min karıbin fe ülaike yetubüllahü aleyhim ve kanellahü alımen hakıma Kelime anlamlı meal Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Şüphe yok ki Allah katında tövbe, ancak bilgisizlikle kötülükte bulunup sonra derhal tövbe edenlerin tövbesidir. Onlardır Allah'ın, tövbelerini kabul ettiği kişiler ve Allah, her şeyi bilir, hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir. Ali Bulaç Meali Allah'ın (kabulünü) üzerine aldığı tevbe, ancak cehalet nedeniyle kötülük yapanların, sonra hemencecik tevbe edenlerin(kidir). İşte Allah, böylelerinin tevbelerini kabul eder. Allah, bilendir, hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir. Ahmet Varol Meali Allah'ın kabulünü üzerine aldığı tevbe, bilmeden bir kötülük işleyip de hemen ardından tevbe edenlerin tevbesidir. İşte onların tevbesini Allah kabul eder. Allah bilendir, hakimdir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Allah katında (makbul) tövbe, ancak bilmeyerek günah işleyip sonra çok geçmeden tövbe edenlerin tövbesidir. İşte Allah bunların tövbelerini kabul buyurur. Allah hakkıyla bilendir, hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Allah katında (makbul) tövbe, ancak bilmeyerek günah işleyip sonra çok geçmeden tövbe edenlerin tövbesidir. İşte Allah, bunların tövbelerini kabul buyurur. Allah, hakkıyla bilendir, hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Allah'ın kabul edeceği tevbe, ancak bilmeden kötülük edip de sonra tez elden tevbe edenlerin tevbesidir; işte Allah bunların tevbesini kabul eder; Allah her şeyi bilendir, hikmet sahibidir. Edip Yüksel Meali Cahillik yüzünden bir kötülük işleyen ve hemen ardından tövbe edenlerin tövbesinin kabulu ALLAH'a aittir. ALLAH tövbelerini kabul eder. ALLAH Bilendir, Bilgedir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Ancak Allah'ın kabul etmesini vaad buyurduğu tevbe, o kimseler içindir ki, bilmeyerek günah işleyip hemen tevbe edenlerin tevbesidir. İşte Allah bunların tevbelerini kabul eder. Allah alîmdir hakîmdir. (Her şeyi bilendir, hikmet sahibidir). Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Fakat Allahın kabulünü va'd buyurduğu tevbe o kimseler içindir ki bir cahillikle bir kabahat yaparlar da sonra çok geçmeden tevbe ederler, işte Allah bunların tevbelerini kabul buyurur ve Allah alîm, hakîm bulunuyor Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tevbe indallah ancak o kimseler içindir ki, bir cehaletle bir kötölüğü işlerler de az sonra tövbekar olurlar. İşte onlar için Allah Teâlâ tevbeyi kabul buyurur. Ve Allah Teâlâ alîmdir, hakîmdir Muhammed Esed Doğrusu, Allah'ın tevbeleri kabul etmesi, ancak bilmeyerek kötülük işleyen ve sonra, zaman geçirmeden 15 tevbe edenlere mahsustur. Allah onlara rahmetiyle tekrar yönelecektir, zira Allah her şeyi bilendir, hikmet sahibidir Suat Yıldırım Allah'ın kabulünü vaad buyurduğu tövbe, kötülüğü ancak cahillik sebebiyle işleyip, sonra da çabucak vazgeçerek günahtan dönüş yapacak olanların tövbesidir. İşte Allah’ın, tövbelerini kabul edeceği kimseler bunlardır. Allah alîm ve hakîmdir (herkesin içini dışını hakkıyla bilir, tam hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir). Süleyman Ateş Meali Allah'a göre, şu kimselerin tevbesi makbuldür ki, cahillikle bir kötülük yapıp hemen ardından dönerler. İşte Allah onların tevbesini kabul eder. Allah bilendir, hüküm ve hikmet sahibidir. Şaban Piriş Meali Allah’ın kabul ettiği tevbe yalnızca; cahillikle/bilmeyerek günah işleyenin hemen ardından yaptığı tevbedir. Allah, her şeyi bilen ve hikmetle yapandır. Ümit Şimşek Meali Allah katında makbul tevbe, bir cahillik edip de günah işleyen, sonra çok geçmeden pişman olup bundan dönen kimsenin tevbesidir. İşte onlar, tevbelerini Allah'ın kabul edeceği kimselerdir. Allah ise herşeyi bilir, her işi hikmetle yapar. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Allah'ın, kabulünü üstlendiği tövbe, bilgisizlikle kötülük işleyip de çok geçmeden tövbe edenler içindir. Allah, işte böylelerinin tövbesini kabul eder. Allah Alîm'dir, Hakîm'dir. Yusuf Ali (English) Allah accept the repentance of those who do evil in ignorance and repent soon afterwards; to them will Allah turn in mercy: For Allah is full of knowledge and wisdom. M. Pickthall (English) Forgiveness is only incumbent on Allah toward those who do evil in ignorance (and) then turn quickly (in repentance) to Allah. These are they toward whom Allah relenteth. Allah is ever Knower, Wise. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri